1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to musical instruments in general and, more particularly, to a new design for a tambourine that offers the user the ability to make a variety of different sounds, or combine such sounds, as needed.
2. General Background
The use of a tambourine as a musical instrument has a long history. In perhaps its most common form, the tambourine is configured as an open circular ring with multiple sets of small cymbals or jingle elements loosely supported about the ring. As the tambourine is shaken or moved, these cymbal sets strike each other thereby making the desired sound.
This typical shape for the tambourine was often enhanced by stretching a material over one open end of the circular ring. Consequently, the tambourine was transformed into a drum that was struck to make the desired sound.
One improvement to the classical style of the tambourine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,333,565 issued to Newlin which not only incorporates multiple sets of small cymbals and a drum cover, but also a series of flexible arms or tines that are moved by a bar to beat against the drum. While an unusual sound is created, this variation would cause the drum to wear excessively at the point of contact with the arms or tines.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,576,443 issued to McElhany discloses a generally triangular shaped tambourine with multiple sets of cymbals mounted in generally orthogonal planes. Additionally, a series of castanets are detachably secured to the mid-region of the tambourine for the creation of a unique sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,737 issued to Gussak discloses a design that incorporates two sets of cymbals linearly positioned along parallel elongated support members. Mounted between and to one side of these parallel support members is a pellet container containing pellets which generates sounds somewhat similar to a maraca. Thus, depending upon the direction in which the instrument is shaken, various sounds can be achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,602 issued to Santiago, Sr. consists of a flat paddle with openings for the insertion of cymbal sets therein. Also, a central opening contains a single pair of cymbals for the creation of a distinctive sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,340 issued to Hall discloses a rhythm trap which consists of an elongated rod upon which a classical styled round tambourine, a series of bells, and a single cymbal are secured. By striking this rod upon the ground, a variety of sounds are created.
While each of the above variations produce their own unique sound, none of them disclose or teach the unique sound and/or structure now disclosed. It is thus an object of this invention to provide a new style of hand-held tambourine that can create a variety of sounds.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tambourine whose sounds can be selectively created if desired such that only a single sound can be generated or multiple sounds can be created.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide the user with control over which of the several possible sounds are to be made. Still another object of this invention is to provide a tambourine that is simple to construct and easy to hold yet still enable the user to select which sound is to be generated. These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon further investigation.